veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Songs
' Huh huh! We are ze one and only French Peas! We are not German, and we are not zose silly English types! We love to zing, and we hope you will zing along with us! Click down below to see ze words to your favorite ''VeggieTales ''songs! Huh hoh!' Songs VeggieTales Theme Song What We Have Learned Where's God When I'm S-Scared? # God is Bigger # The Water Buffalo Song # King Darius Suite # Oh, No! # We've Got Some News # Fear Not, Daniel God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!? # We Are The Grapes Of Wrath # The Forgiveness Song Are You My Neighbor? # Busy, Busy # Love Your Neighbor # The Hairbrush Song # I Can Be Your Friend Rack, Shack and Benny # Good Morning, George # Think of Me (Junior's Lullaby) # The Bunny Song # The Dance of the Cucumber # I Tried to Be Patient # Stand! Dave and the Giant Pickle # Love My Lips # Big Things Too The Toy That Saved Christmas # Can't Believe It's Christmas # Grumpy Kids # Oh, Santa Very Silly Songs! # VeggieTales Theme Song # I Can Be Your Friend # The Dance of the Cucumber # The Forgiveness Song # The Water Buffalo Song # God is Bigger # Love My Lips # Oh, No! # Stand! # The Hairbrush Song # The New and Improved Bunny Song # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space # It's Laura's Fault # It's Lenny's Fault # Larry-Boy Theme Song Josh and the Big Wall # Promised Land # Song of the Cebu # The Lord Has Given # Keep Walking # God's Way Is The Best Way Madame Blueberry # I'm So Blue # Stuf-Mart Rap # His Cheeseburger # The Thankfulness Song The End of Silliness? # VeggieTales Theme Song # Song of the Cebu # Promised Land # Good Morning, George # The Thankfulness Song # Keep Walking # Big Things Too # Stuff-Mart Rap # His Cheeseburger # The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed # Larry-Boy Theme Song # The Rumor Weed Song King George and the Ducky # I Love My Duck # I Must Have It # Endangered Love # There Once Was A Man # The Selfish Song Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen # Tell Me Why # Lost Puppies # The Battle Is Not Ours # Haman's Song Lyle the Kindly Viking # Larry's High Silk Hat # We're Vikings # What Is Up With Lyle? # Dear Monks # Not So Fast # My Share # Look, Olaf! # What Do You Think You're Doing? # Thank You # We're Vikings (Reprise) The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown # Endangered Love # The Dance of the Cucumber # Larry's High Silk Hat # The Water Buffalo Song # The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps # Song of the Cebu # Do the Moo Shoo # His Cheeseburger # Love My Lips # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything # The Hairbrush Song Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! # VeggieTales Theme Song # Message from the Lord # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (Remix) # Viking Medley # Belly of the Whale # Billy Joe McGuffrey # Second Chances Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie # Billy Joe McGuffrey # Bald Bunny # Steak and Shrimp # Message from the Lord # It Cannot Be # Second Chances # Jonah Was a Prophet # Belly of the Whale # Credits Song The Star of Christmas # Our First Big Break # Flushing In Vain # Plugged-Up Love # Oh Come, Oh Come, Emmanuel The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! # Auto-Tainment Theme Song # There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea # Zacchaeus # Modern Major General # You Are My Sunshine # Barber of Seville # Erie Canal # My Day The Ballad of Little Joe # Happy Ki-Yi Birthday # Oh, Little Joe (Part I) # Bellybutton # Oh, Little Joe (Part II) # Mayor's Dream An Easter Carol # Another Easter Day # 113 Years Ago # You Didn't Listen, Ebeneezer # Boids # Hope's Song A Snoodle's Tale # I Want To Dance # Sport Utility Vehicle Sumo of the Opera # Schoolhouse Polka # Wrestlers of Japan # A Joking Sumo # A Sumo Can't Go Wrong # The Feeling of Finishing Duke and the Great Pie War # What Can A Baby Do? # The Blues With Larry # The Ballad of the Pie War Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Sampson's Hairbrush # I'm Robin Hood # Pizza Angel # Minnesota Cuke Theme Song Lord of the Beans # A Little More Of This # To Have A Gift # My Baby Elf # To Have A Gift (Reprise) # It's About Love Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler # Gated Community # Call On Us Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple # The Temptation Song # Rock On, Larry-Boy Gideon: Tuba Warrior # His Eye Is On The Sparrow # Lance the Turtle # The Great "I Am" Moe and the Big Exit # Oh, Lone Stranger # The Boy That We Call Moe # You Know It Must Be Love # God Did # A Mess Down In Egypt # The Mayor Didn't Listen # Oh, Lone Stranger (Reprise) The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's # Somewhere Beyond The Barn # His Name Is Darby # Follow Old Yellow MacToad # The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (song) # Monkey # With A Ha Ha Ha # Somewhere Beyond The Barn (Reprise) # You'll Always Be Home The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs and More # VeggieTales Theme Song # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything # What We Gonna Do? # Spanish Gold # Jonah Was a Prophet # The Right Thing # Message from the Lord # Yo Ho Hero The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie # Spanish Gold # Jolly Joe's # Yo Ho Hero # Rock Monster # What We Gonna Do? Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue # The Mighty Mississippi # We're Loggers # Happy River # The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo # The River Is My Neighbor # River Is Blue # Happy River (Reprise) Abe and the Amazing Promise # We Love It In Ur # Sneeze If You Need To # Right Right Now # By Working Patiently, Something Something Something # Hummm. Ding. Purr. Whee # Willing To Wait Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella # Mexican Ice Cream # Wicker's Song # Sippy Cup Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving #Hope It's Gonna Be a Happy Christmas #Greece #I Can Love #Fa La La #Donuts for Benny #Nicholas, Nicholas #Helpful Young Saint Nicholas #Up on the Housetop #Give This Christmas Away Pistachio #Listen Little Children #No Strings Attached #Where Have All the Staplers Gone? #You and You Alone #Meatballs at Night #Listen Little Children (Reprise) Sweetpea Beauty # Pants # Fit for a Queen # Best Freend # More Beautiful # Banished # Ugly Hairy Plan # Action Scene # Beautiful for Me It's a Meaningful Life #Cheers to Stewart #Cheers to Morty #110 Percent #Precious Girl #Oh Bumblebee #Stewart's Lament #Goodnight Junior #Down These Tracks #Oh Christmas Me #Precious Child #Meant to Be 'Twas the Night Before Easter #The Audition Song #Lost Puppies #Don't Cry for Me Easter Bunny #The Hopperena #When I Think of Easter #Up with Bunnies Princess and the Popstar #That's Not Everything #Right Where I Belong #Alone #Astonishing Wigs #Radio Sweetheart The Little Drummer Boy #A Treasure to Behold #Can't Smile Without Ewe #The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas #The Little Drummer Boy (song) Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men #Things Will Get Better #Bubble Wrap #He Cares for You #The Prince of Ham I Am The Penniless Princess #God's Little Princess #Imagine with Me #Best Friends Forever #Oh Papa #No Matter What The League of Incredible Vegetables #The League of Incredible Vegetables (song) #Freeze, Freeze, Freeze #Supper Hero #Trust in God The Little House That Stood # Cabbageville # Solid Stuff # Cabbageville (Reprise) # Happy Tooth Day # Good Morning, Mr. Mayor # Lend a Little Hand MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle #We're Barber-Barians #Chog Norrius (song) #The Worst Barber-Barian #Kilts and Stilts #Oh MacLarry #We're Barber-Barians (Reprise) #MacLarry Norrius (Reprise) Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas #That's What Christmas Needs #Elf Pledge #Christmas Shines #Wrapped Myself Up For Christmas #A Gift Of Love For Christmas #Light Of Christmas Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier #Mewantium #I Wonder #Asteroid Cowboys #Good for the Grabbing #Enough to Share Celery Night Fever #Together #I Love Checkmarks #Perfect Puppy #Feel the Beat #How It Used To Be #Tear It Down #Together (Reprise) Beauty and the Beet #Show You Love #The Person God Wants Me to Be #Now That You're Gone #If This Were My Home #Mac and Cheese #La, La, La #5 Servings of You #Love is the Song #Love is the Song (Reprise) #Deck the Halls Noah's Ark #Come in Twos #I've Got Plans #Trust Song #We Welcome You Aboard #We Welcome You Aboard (Reprise) #My Golden Egg #No More Rain! #I Had Plans #Dove Song #God's Got Plans Category:Songs